


reckless in your heart

by mrs_nerimon



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, Audrey, and a life of crime. </p><p>also known as that bonnie/clyde au my brain wouldn't shut up about</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to imagine your OTP being outlaws and killing people together, then why imagine anything at all. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr. Apologies for any formatting issues.

  
He picks her up hitch-hiking on the side of the highway. She looks barely out of college, blonde hair up in a ponytail, her face shielded with a Patriots cap.

She’s traveling light; just a single backpack. She holds it tight in her lap as he starts up the car again, lacing her fingers over the front.

"I’m Audrey." She says, giving him a wide, toothpaste smile. 

"Nathan." He doesn’t try to match her grin, but she doesn’t seem phased by his meager response. She starts to tap her fingers against the window, eyes peering out ahead of them. 

"Where are you headed?" He asks, trying to act like he’s not glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She gives another slow smile, her gaze drifting over to him.

"Wherever you’re going." She reaches out and tugs at his jacket badge, feeling the rough material between her fingers. She spares a glance in the backseat, her eyes lingering on the contents he’s stored there, then pulls her arm back. 

"You a cop?" She asks. Her tone has stayed the same but her posture stiffens as she speaks, her back going rigid. 

Nathan cracks a smile, shaking his head. She doesn’t relax any, and her eyes keep shifting towards the backseat. 

"Not anymore, hon." He grips the steering wheel tighter.

She scoffs. “What’s that mean? ‘Not anymore’? You get fired or something?”

She’s not from around here, he thinks. She’s got some kind of accent but he can’t place it. Soft syllables. Hard words. 

"Are you gonna murder me and chop me into pieces because you had a bad day at work?"

A chuckle slips out almost before he can stop it. She quirks up her mouth, her eyes still raking him up and down. 

Nathan forces himself to sit still even as he wants to fidget under her staring. “I’m not going to kill you.” He says, although he can imagine that’s not a great reassurance.

She sinks down in the passenger seat, letting her bag topple off her knees and land at her feet. It doesn’t make the right sound for something so big, and he wonders what she’s got inside. 

"You know this is a pretty serial killer thing to do- pick up chicks on the side of the road." She props a foot up on the dashboard, twisting so she leaves a dirt stain. 

He doesn’t bother to reprimand her for it. Not his car, not really his problem. 

"And you kinda notice there’s a thing about some of them- like the real disturbing up ones- they’re always a bit good looking." Her voice is casual, her fingers resuming the tapping upon the window. "Maybe I ought to be scared now, hm?"

Nathan shakes his head, more to himself than to her. She’s got some sense of humor, he figures. 

She bites down on her bottom lip as her smile returns, her attention once more directed at him. “I’m not, you know.” Audrey turns to face him, shifting in the seat, and he realizes she hasn’t bothered with a seat belt. “Scared. I can take care of myself.”

 _That sounds about right._ “I’ll bet.” Nathan twists his mouth to hide a smile, looking out at the road instead of matching her invasive stare. “I’m not a serial killer.” He clears his throat, waiting a moment before adding. “And I’m not a cop.”

"Good. I don’t like cops." She leans her head back against the seat rest, turning to smile at him again. He’s growing more and more fond of her smile, it seems. "I like you."

He makes the turn off the highway and she settles back in her seat, putting her other leg up on the dashboard.

"So," She begins, drawing out the word. "How’d you stop being a cop?"

Nathan glances over at her, but she’s preoccupied with picking something off of her jeans. “You’re very talkative.” He states.

She barks out a laugh. “No, mountain man. This is the level of conversation most people have.” 

She peers out the window, squinting at the road signs as they pass by. “15 miles to Pammy’s Diner. Well, we gotta hit that.”

Nathan shrugs, even though the idea of a good meal sounds really, really appealing right about now.

Audrey resumes scratching at the mud coating the bottom of her pants. It looks as if she had been trekking around in the woods for some time, he thinks. 

"Alright, we don’t have to talk about your job. Let’s go with something else." She twists the broken radio knob between her fingers, and when she pulls her hand back she brushes it against his shoulder. "You pick up hitch-hikers often, or just the pretty blondes?"

"Just them. They’re the best for chopping up." He shoots her a smirk and she falters for just a moment before she starts laughing.

Her whole body shakes when she laughs, right down to her feet still up on the glove compartment. “I was beginning to think you didn’t know what a joke was.” She adds as her giggles subside. “What a relief.”

Nathan feels the urge to roll his eyes, but her teasing tone still makes him smile.

Audrey stretches out one of her legs until the toe of her boot hits the glass. He reaches over and swats at her leg, making her sit up in her seat again. She smacks his arm in response, a half-hearted attempt at retribution.

They settle back into quiet within the car, and the empty landscape passes by silently. 

"Let’s get some food." She says simply, as if they’re old friends meeting for lunch. "I’m starving."

—-

The diner is surprisingly clean for an off road joint, although their waiter gives the both of them an uncomfortable once over as he seats them. 

Nathan gets a coffee; she orders a turkey dinner and a slice of pie. 

Apple, although she makes sure to tell him her favorite kind is peach. 

Once she’s scarfed down nearly the whole plate she slows her pace, actually bothering to cut the food up before she pops it into her mouth. 

"You know what I think?" She asks around her last bite of meat. "I think you’re running from someone."

He flicks his eyes back to her, watches her scrape the last of the vegetables off the plate. 

"When was the last time you ate?"

She rolls her eyes. “Doesn’t matter. Who’s looking for you?” 

Nathan pushes at the edge of the coffee cup, dropping his gaze to the linoleum table. “Nobody you know.”

Her knife scratches across the plate, and the noise sends shivers down his spine. “You think they’ll find you?”

"No." Not if he follows the plan and ditches the car and doesn’t get bogged down by whatever _this_ is that’s sitting right in front of him. 

Audrey shrugs. Her hand reaches out and grabs his mug, taking a large sip and setting it back down on her side. 

"Then stop looking at the door." She sounds like a preschool teacher, like she’s chastising him for failing to put away his things. 

He lets her drain the rest of his coffee, and takes advantage of her diverted attention to take a good look at her.

She looks exhausted, even more so than he does. There are bags under her eyes and he wonders when she last had a real nights sleep. 

The coffee mug makes a resounding bang when she sets it down, and he tries to hide the fact that he was staring at her. 

Based on her growing grin, he doesn’t do a good job. 

"You know, they’re looking for me too." Audrey settles back in the cracked booth, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He should have figured. Who the hell even hitchhikes in Maine anyways?

“The police?” He fleetingly tries to remember if her name ever came across his desk in recent weeks before he remembers he doesn’t even know it.

She nods, pressing her lips tight together.

"What did you do?" His tone shifts and suddenly he’s whispering, like they’re confessing a secret. 

Her head shakes slowly. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Maybe he can give her the short version before their waiter comes back with the check.

—-

She unzips her bag to show him stacks of bills- _big_ bills- filling up the whole thing, with a handgun shoved all the way at the bottom. It’s a little worse for wear, but certainly still useable. 

_Not bad_. 

He’s got two 9 mils in a duffle bag, and a rifle cradled on top, all stuffed under a pile of clothes in the backseat. The butt of the rifle’s slipped out between the layers, and Audrey pops it back in with her pointer finger. 

"Well," She whispers, turning to him with a smile. "You didn’t go empty handed."

He shrugs, his gaze drifting to the other items littering the backseat. There are used coffee cups and whatever debris he managed to salvage from his office. 

She picks up a glinting object stuck between the seat cushions and turns it over in her hand.

"Were-norse." She says, and he laughs out loud. 

"Wournos." He grabs it from her grasp, shoving the badge quickly into his pocket. 

Audrey wrinkles her nose. “You’ll have to give me that one again.” She rests an arm on the open car door, peering inside once more.

"You using that firepower for anything?" She bites down on her lip, raising her gaze to glance up at him. 

Nathan shakes his head. Truthfully he didn’t know what he was thinking, except that he was taking a piece of them when he left. 

Her smile grows, and he watches her eyes gain a new sort of glint.

"Why?" He leans back against the car, regarding her with raised eyebrows. "You have an idea?"

—-

They need a new car first, so she sets up on the edge of the main road; hip jutted out, one hand held in front. 

Somebody stops in the first five minutes, although Nathan can’t say he’s surprised. He had done the same, after all. 

She leans in the window and launches into a story. The guy in the front seat is just reaching over to unlock the door when Nathan pokes the end of the rifle through the rolled down window, barely brushing the man’s temple when he leans back.  
Audrey looks up to lock eyes with him and the corner of her mouth just slightly lifts up before she speaks. 

"Get out."

The driver frowns and begins to refute, so Nathan slides the gun further into the car until it’s firmly against the other man’s forehead. 

"She said get out."

He looks between the two of them excitedly, his face paling visibly as each second passes. “What the hell is this?” He asks, and Audrey throws open the passenger door with nonchalance.

"It’s a hold up, get out of the car." She climbs in and settles into the seat, staring pointedly at the man. 

He pushes open the door and Nathan takes a step back, keeping the gun level. The man carefully puts one foot on the gravel, then turns back to Audrey.

"Do you want my wallet?"

She glances up to meet Nathan’s bemused expression. She shrugs, then holds out a hand. 

"Sure."

The driver tears out of there as soon as he presses the wallet into her palm, and it’s an interesting sight to watch. 

He loads their stuff into the trunk then comes back around to slide into the driver’s side. Just as he’s reaching for the seat belt she leans over and puts her hands on his cheeks, turning him to face her. She kisses him hard and fast, her mouth sliding open and her hands raking through his hair. 

When she pulls back her mouth is swollen and her eyes are dark. She grins at him as she sinks into her seat.

Nathan presses a hand to his lips, and he can almost still feel the pressure of her against him. 

She has to hit his arm to remind him that they’ve got to get going. 

—-

The first one is simple enough. 

She’s already got a whole plan mapped out, and she assures him it’ll be even easier with two people.  
The bank’s called Green Castle, and they scope it out the day before. Not much going on, but it’s a sleepy little town. Nobody pays them much mind as they walk the exterior, and she points out all the visible points through the windows. 

Small towns won’t have swat teams, she tells him, but sometimes the local cops have snipers. Better to be careful.

Afterwards they go for ice cream, and she drags him into a boutique store to try on dresses. There’s a green one she looks particularly stunning in, so she gets it and swears she’ll wear it tomorrow.

“We gotta look nice.” She promises, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “You get something too.”

—-

She outfits him in a blue button down and tie, insisting on doing the knot herself. It eerily reminds him of being dressed for Sunday school.

Audrey straps one of the smaller guns to her thigh, and as she lets her dress fall back over it, she looks up to meet his heavy gaze, giving him a smirk. 

_"Later.”_ She presses a hand against his chest, smoothes out the fabric carefully.

 _What if there isn’t a later_ , he thinks, but she’s already gone. 

—-

The whole thing seems to happen in the blink of an eye; he watches the front and the small amount of customers while she goes back to the vaults. The rifle is steady in his hands, and he’s surprised to find he doesn’t feel nervous. 

_He’s doing this with her, what could go wrong?_

She comes back with the duffle bag and they leave just as they came in.  
It’s so, so easy. Just like breathing, just like she promised.

They get back in the car and she starts giggling, leaning over towards him. 

"I told you!" Audrey presses her forehead against his cheek, her breath still coming out in ragged chunks. "We did it."

Nathan hooks an arm around her waist, tugs her so she’s straddling him in the driver’s seat. She’s pressing her lips against every part of his face, working her way across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Her skin is dry and her lips are cracked but when she gets sloppy her kisses get wider and her mouth is hot, leaving a burning trail against his cheek.

 _That dress was a good, good call_ he thinks as he drags his hand up her thigh. She rests her forehead against his and stares down at him, her chest heaving. 

The sirens sound as he slides her zipper down, fingers slipping against her warm skin. 

—-

She wants to go out and do it again, but he makes her lie low for a while. They move a couple towns over just to play it safe. They’ve got to be careful: two banks hit around the same time is a coincidence, but once they get up to three, someone will start connecting the dots. 

This town actually has a Main Street, and a sizable bank. There’s even a security guard stationed outside round the clock. 

Audrey’s not deterred, however. “The challenge is what makes it fun.” She tells him as she reloads her piece over their plans. “Aren’t you having fun?”

He kisses her in response, pulling her in tight against him. She curls her fingers in his shirt, pushes away only once she begins to lose her breath.

—-

It goes really, really well for a little while. 

They come in around 4:30, just before it closes. She knocks out the guard with a swift blow to the neck, and then there’s not much else in their way. There are only a few customers, most of them waiting in line for the tills. He forces them into one of the side offices and locks the door, keeping an eye on it in case. 

Audrey leads him to the back and they go through the rooms, emptying what they can into the bag. 

She finds an emerald necklace in one of the safety deposit boxes and presses it against her own throat, turning so he can see. 

"What do you think?" She asks, and she strikes a pose with her hand on her hip, foot popping upward. 

Nathan laughs, and he still spots her slipping the necklace into her pocket. 

They’re looking through what’s left of the boxes when there’s a crackling sound behind them, and before it can register what’s going on, someone fires a shot. 

They both turn at the same time, guns at the ready, but they don’t quite make it.

The guard gets her in the side of the head, too quick for Nathan to stop him. Audrey falls to her knees, her gun clattering to the ground as she brings her hands up to cup her forehead. There’s blood coming between her fingers, and the sight of it sets his whole body on fire. He aims the rifle but the guard’s got her on her knees, pulling his weapon from his side. 

There’s a gun to her head and everything inside of him is screaming, begging. _Do something, Jesus, you idiot._

Suddenly Audrey nails the man in the solar plexus and he doubles over. She twists from his grip and locks an arm around his neck, forcing him down into position. 

"Shoot him!" She screams, so Nathan pulls the trigger and everything else is just a blur. 

—-

They check into a motel at midnight. 

As soon as he shuts the door to the room she’s all over him, lips sliding down his neck and fingers undoing his buttons. He feels caught up in the movements, in the soft feel of her hair and the press of her chest against his.

"God," She whispers against his neck. _"God, Nathan."_

He likes the way his name sounds on her lips, likes it more as she lays him out on the bed and trails kisses down his body. 

—-

"You ever kill anybody before?" She murmurs the words into his chest as they sprawl out in the cramped motel bed, underneath scratchy sheets. 

He thinks of the first time he shot a suspect, of the way his fingers trembled and the gun shook. 

"Not like that." He answers, and she nods her understanding.

"Did it happen when you were a cop, then?" Her breath is warm, comforting. Her hair smells of strawberries as he presses his lips to her head. 

Nathan takes in a deep breath, letting his chest swell. “Yeah.” He lets out the air, watches the way her head sinks along with his torso. 

"Oh." She’s silent for a moment, contemplating where to go from here. Her fingers have stilled on his chest, and he’d think she was asleep if he couldn’t feel her eyelashes brush against him as she blinked.

"You’re good at it." She states, punctuating her words with a kiss to his skin, just above his heart. "You protected me."

Nathan thinks she had it going pretty well on her own, but her words still make his heart grow. He squeezes her shoulder, if only to remind himself this is all still real. 

"I’d do anything for you."

Audrey is quiet, but he doesn’t miss the way she wiggles in closer and rests her head atop his heart. She taps out the beats against his sternum and he falls asleep to the gentle rhythm.

—-

"We gotta get out of the state." She props a leg up in his lap, wiggling her toes. He grabs the big one and pinches it in his fingers. 

She giggles. It’s so odd to see her like this after he’s watched her work a 47; she’s soft and sweet and young, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear, her hair still mussy from bed. 

He leans over and kisses her, chastely given the early hour. She pushes him back slowly, not done making her case. 

"Maybe Mexico?"

Nathan scoffs, and in response she pulls her leg from his lap, bending her knees up on the couch. 

"Mexico is far. Let’s just hop over the border to Canada."

Audrey shakes her head, nudging his thigh with her foot. “Too cold.” She complains. Like Maine isn’t cold, he thinks. 

"Let’s go west. California. Or Oregon. Colorado. _Somewhere_.” She tips her head back, closing her eyes. “I always wanted to see California.”

He reaches for her head, gently handling her bandaged cut. His thumb slips over the gauze, and a part of him hurts deep, deep inside. 

"Okay." He leans in next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder. "California it is."


End file.
